Odno I to Zhe
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Inspired by akikos-wok and Lady Pendragon! Post Fort Zeakden. Ramza's fellowship recovers from staggering losses, and Ramza himself makes an attempt to discover new light. Unrequited love leads to new love, but...


Thank you for joining 'Odno'. This tale was inspired by two amazing pillars: akikos-wok and my newest friend, the Lady Pendragon! I hope you enjoy this with all of my heart. Please note a few things before you dive in, though. It'll make things sweeter for all of us. XD

**DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO THE THOUGHT OF RAMZA/DELITA, OR HOMOSEXUAL COUPLES IN GENERAL.**

The character 'Alexis' had his image and personality inspired by the main character of 'Suikoden Tiekreis'. I actually just swept that protagonist from that game and placed him into the world of Final Fantasy Tactics. XD Fun trivia: I am a proud owner of Suikoden Tiekreis, and named my hero 'Alexis'. Bwa ha ha.

Disclaimer: I don't own smack. Nope. Nuttin'.

* * *

Rising over the city, the sun brightened an abyss of grave heartache.

The war on Ivalice had not shown any kindness to its participants, particularly those of a young Geomancer's fellowship. It was certainly not kind to the fair Geomancer himself, for he had suffered an inhumane amount of anguish. The previous night had done him no favors, stealing yet another precious piece of his life.

The fair, ethereal Ramza Beoulve was actually a Geomancer Apprentice, working underneath Dillian Roesthecar. Dill, as he was affectionately called, was skilled in the humble art of element control. He was pleased to take on a pupil, but didn't accept his lord's new role without reluctance.

Ramza, after all, wanted to become Ivalice's first Sword Mage.

Through painful effort, the young dove carved his own brand of magic. He wasted no opportunity in sharing it with his classmates, or any opportunity to work on his art. Day and night he worked to unite nature with the soul of a Knight, and was driven purely by determination. After the loss of his precious Gunner, though, the title of Sword Mage lost its zest, and he lost his love for it. Losing Samkin was such a devastating blow, the Beoulve felt he just had to surrender his father's great blade.

After all, he did fail to protect a friend.

Samkin Tiekyris was of a young age. He was the youngest member of Ramza's force, but fought with the courage and loyalty of a weathered king. Sweet and enchanting he was, the bearer of silken brown tresses and melodious blue eyes. His eyes sang whenever he opened them, and with his bewitching melody, he earned the name 'Songbird' from Dill.

Songbird sacrificed his life for the life of another friend.

The loss of such a pure, valorous soul almost drove the entire group mad. The squadron was forced into intolerably tense, awkward silence, each member of the force confronting their grief in separate ways. Ramza expressed his grief by shunning his painstakingly made art, submerging himself in silence.

Through that maddening period of silence, hearts were brought closer together. The fellowship emerged from their obscurity far closer than they had ever been before, remembering how their blessed Samkin had died with a smile on his face. Grief was not fated to sleep forever, unfortunately, as much more heartache followed. Ivalice's greatest conflict was not easy on any of their hearts, but the pain of comrades was excruciatingly difficult to behold. Ramza's constant struggle with the King, Delita Heiral, was another source of insufferable torment.

The previous night, however, left no room for that particular tale.

The group lost yet another companion, a valiant Dark Knight that went by the name 'Nike'. His true name was Nikolai Abel Camailus. Valor could have easily been his middle name, for he was the personfication of courage. One might have brushed off his great valor, for the life of a Dark Knight left no room for meekness, but Nike was the paragon of a Knight's brilliance. Dazzling was the strength he displayed, all in favor of his friends. He gave his lover bottomless devotion, treating him as a benevolent king treated his soul mate.

Nikolai Abel Camailus sacrificed his life for the company, leaving his lover behind with a broken heart.

Riley Hanaethius' heart was crushed into so many shards, his friends believed his grief to be incurable. The night witnessed their strong vigil over the shattered Summoner, silent and serene in its grand scope. Not a single soul withdrew themselves from Riley's side, despite his inability to acknowledge anything other than his own wounded soul. Fortunately, several souls were able to uplift him-and promised him he would meet his beloved again.

Now the sun was rising, and it was rising just in time. Light couldn't have come at a more welcome time. But even though the sun was barely peeking out of its covers, the people of Dorter Trade City were out and about. Life could never be taken for granted, and certainly not in the midst of war. Children and adults were savoring the touch of newborn day, basking in the crisp, fragrant gales of life.

The scent of blood would inevitably return to their city.

"Great night, huh? We made out with a lot!"

Riley couldn't suppress any laughter. He was in the company of Alexis Kilthril, a soul with the inability to keep quiet. That very same soul couldn't stop smiling, either. "I bet the gang'll be happy with this," the tireless soul went on, in reference to their new supplies. The two of them had spent a short while replenshing the team's invaluable resources, after sharing a training session.

"They're gonna love the Chocobo cakes we picked up! Man, I bet they're gonna taste absolutely awesome!"

The Summoner couldn't ignore the desire to smile. Alexis' fondness for speaking was welcome, after a night of dark turmoil. His bright energy was equally appreciated. "I bet they are too," the weakened Summoner said, giving off a solitary nod. "And they aren't meant for the Chocobos themselves. We're lucky to have come across such a revolutionary treat."

"Yeah," the Kilthril said, face losing a bit of its sunshine. Clouds replaced his great joy. "Amazing, to think of how people can still create while so much is being destroyed."

"Well, the same thought can be applied to you. It's amazing how you're still able to smile, after everything that's taken place."

Two hearts met, brightened with the warmest smiles. Alexis smiled at Riley, and Riley smiled at Alexis. Neither of them spoke for a moment, but the silver-haired Knight took it upon himself to break the silence. His baby blue eyes smiled as his spoke, sharing his unparalleled radiance with the world. "Gotta keep your spirits up, you know," he said, placing his hands behind his head. "Can't let anything get you down. That's the way I work things! Have to be strong for you and everyone else."

The warmth of the Summoner's smile deepened. "I thank you, friend," he said, almond brown eyes shining. He looked Heavenward, eyes facing the field of immortality. "I am in dire need of your strength, after everything I have endured."

Alexis' striking, luminous features became grim. "Everything okay?" he asked, in fear of a possible answer. Riley provided him with a surprisingly broad smile.

"I'm afraid it isn't. You see, I am no stronger than a feather! All of that weeping I did took a great deal out of me!"

The two of them shared a round of laughter, expressing their exhaustion and grief while uniting their hearts. Alexis gave his companion a soft, sorrowful smile. "I'm really sorry, Ri," he said, dangerously close to tears. He wasn't one for sobbing, but never hesitated to shed tears.

"About Nike. I'm sorry. I understand what you've been through. You know...Lapis."

Lapis. Yes, Lapis. At the restoration of grievous memories, the raven-haired Summoner winced. Lapis was a gentle, frail thing, giving his efforts to the group as a Chemist. He fell in love with Alexis but never admitted it until he fell before Death's door. Alexis, on his own end, was blinded by his battle spirit, his devotion to his brother, and his dedication to the other companions. He saw nothing of true love's mark, and Lapis was far too shy to confess anything-until Death approached him.

Right before the unholy winds of silence swept him away, Lapis Aoraun confessed everything. In Alexis' arms.

Lapis and Alexis were close. Alexis looked after Lapis as a brother would look over a sibling, but sadly, that was not the kind of devotion Lapis wished for. And no one discovered that until it was much too late. "I'm really sorry," the silver-haired angel said, hanging his head. "Glad you're still with us. I really am, but...I wish there was something I could have done, you know? To save him."

Riley's black hair was disheveled. Black wisps of his hair were glued to his forehead, locked down by the city's dewy rain. His brown eyes weren't as strong as they were in the past, far more gentle than a flower's petal. Despite the weaknesses of his heart and body, though, he put forth a smile. He put forth the warmest smile, eyes shining and heart singing. "Don't apologize," he said, placing a hand about Alexis' shoulder.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You were a stalwart friend to him. He loved you, as he loved all of us."

Before Alexis could voice a protest, Riley squeezed his shoulder. "Do not let your heart fall on his behalf," he added gently. "I am sure he is saddened by the sight of your dismay. He left without any regrets, my friend. I am certain Lapis is none too happy with your anguish, either. The shards of our hearts may leave this mortal coil, but they remain with us. Nikolai..."

For a moment, Alexis believed Riley would submit to overwhelming tears. His sudden explosion of pain gave birth to that fear. Seeing the return of a sunny smile, though, lifted iron from the Knight's heart. "Nikolai's still with me," the Summoner said, placing both hands over his heart. "He's here, living, breathing, dreaming inside of me. I'll live on, holding him to my heart always."

The brother of Rovian Kilthril grinned. "Wow! Arya and the Lady Agrias really worked their magic on you, didn't they?"

"Yes," Riley said, feeling as if he hadn't smiled in years. "they did. I'm blessed to have such wonderful friends by my side."

He took Alexis by the hand. Alexis gave him a wink, but not another word was said.

Neither of them spoke for the remainder of their time together.

* * *

Two other souls were submerged in silence. They too were enjoying the innocent magic of Dorter, fearing the inevitable, painfully close end of serenity. Aromatic winds transported the fragrances of flowers, rain, dew and trees. Gentle voices were out and about, sharing their hopes before concealed predators could take them away. The two souls seemed to be in a world all their own, and loved every inch of it.

One soul was the dethroned Ramza Beoulve, who adopted his mother's maiden name in light of the Fort Zeakden tragedy. Despite a drastic loss in confidence and valor, he was still an incredible beauty. His luminosity shamed a maiden's soft frailty, and rivaled every one of Heaven's messengers. His eyes were wrapped in the moon's tender spirit, sunshine graced his brown locks, and his physique resembled that of a swan's. His inner beauty was just as great as his outer beauty than his outer beauty, for he carried Ivalice's purest heart. His acceptance of the common-born Heiral family proved that a long time ago, and his pursuit of Delita's heart made his purity all too clear in the present.

Rovian Kilthril was Alexis' senior by two years. As a proud sibling of the talkative, cheerful Alexis, he too was in possession of silver locks. While Alexis' hair was short, in accordance to his nature, Rovian's hair was tied into a long braid. His eyes were azure blue, while his brother's eyes held a babyish sheen of blue. Both Kilthrils had snowy white skin, rivaling the moon.

Neither of them were intent on speaking, as words were not required for their conversation. Ramza's heart, despite its tremendous burdens, allowed room for a smile. Rovian was right at his side, bearing an equal amount of warmth. The young Beoulve's arm was intertwined with his, and their hearts were beating as one. Ramza was in dire need of sleep, but he retained his ability to smile. He upheld his ability to express happiness, for he was in the presence of a grand friend.

He was in the presence of someone that loved him. Loved him dearly.

"Ephemeral beauty cannot be restrained by time, or even by transcending memories. It can only be restrained by the arms of its mate, drawn into a world of moonlit flame."

Ramza smiled at his companion, struggling to betray the weight of his soul. "Poetic, aren't we?" he asked roguishly. "And I'm certain you weren't just speaking of the dawn."

"You're right, my lord," Rovian said. "I spoke of the dawn's human embodiment.

A blushing Ruglia bowed his head. "This serenity shall not last much longer," he said softly, voice laden with sadness. "Before we can even blink, we'll be thrust back into a world of great bloodshed. Rovian, I am glad to have you by my side, but...your presence troubles me. The presence of your brother is equally distressing."

The silver-haired eagle ceased his steady flight. "You're troubled by the lives you carry," he said, shaking his head. "but the truth is, you are not carrying any lives at all. We're carrying ourselves, Ramza. We're fighting for you out of free will. As a matter of fact, we think of you as our king."

The mention of the word 'king' sent a wave of daggers into the Geomancer Apprentice's heart. Despite the manner in which the word was spoken, the word was nonetheless painful to accept. At the downfall of Ramza's smile, sadness pricked Rovian's smile. "I did not wish to bring you harm," the Knight said softly. "but I spoke the truth. We gladly follow you, and we gladly hold you as our king. King of Ivalice."

"I do not accept your kind words," a tearful Ruglia said, vehemently shaking his head. "I cannot! How can I be seen as a king, when I cannot protect those I love?! How can I be a 'king' when I'm foolishly in pursuit of someone that refuses to even look at me?!"

The blonde Geomancer was instantly drawn into the Knight's arms. The dew of a gentle heart moistened the Knight's attire, but he paid no heed to the wetness of his garment. "Those words shine brighter than the empty promises of every king," Rovian said, running a hand through the sobbing Ramza's hair. "Your heart shines brighter than the false souls of every sovereign."

"How?!" the Ruglia asked, lifting his head to meet Rovian's blue eyes. "I d-d-don't understand. How? How can you even..."

"I can, because Heaven has blessed me. I shall not ignore Heaven's most beautiful blessing."

Two hearts met. Ramza's frantic panting united with Rovian's soft, steady breathing. Eyes melted into each other, both pairs in possession of dawn's spirit. "Do you love me?" the Geomancer whispered, eyes radiant with oceans. "Rovian, do you truly love me?"

Smiling, Rovian provided a response. "I shall not confess the flames of my heart through words, but through action."

Foreheads touched. Silver hair meshed with blonde strands of Heaven's sunshine. "Wait," a gentle breeze said, putting two fingers to a Knight's lips. The magic of red rose petals graced a Geomancer's cheeks.

"Let it be known that I bear a great deal of love for you, my brave Knight. My brave, beautiful Knight."

A heart bled, but the promise of love spread throughout the heart of two worlds. Dreams were broken, but new dreams were planted in blood-stained soil. A kiss was drawn over the stream of time, laden with the spirit of a golden morning.

In the midst of newborn love, though, dwelled overwhelming grief. Unfathomable envy would soon follow.

* * *

This was composed to Odno I to Zhe, a German/Russian song I have fallen in love with. For greater insight on my musical inspiration, please follow the link within my profile, or visit a certain channel on a certain website. XD

Thank you for following the first chapter of this tale. I hope you enjoy the remainder of it!


End file.
